


Compromises

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Affection, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confrontations, First Meetings, I dislike Kanou, M/M, Omega Akihito, Omega Ayase, Tension, banquet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Akihito despised attending these rich folk events, but Asami wanted him at his side. When he got the chance, he ran off with his pup in his arms. At some point, he managed to make a friend with a fellow half Japanese omega with a secret.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 28
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myo commented about Akihito meeting Ayase at a party because they were both forced to attend the event. Also, in my ABO universe Akihito distrusts omegas since he was excluded as a teenager because of he didn't act like an omega.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

After an hour of greeting Asami's associates, Akihito grew tired of rebuffing _multiple_ people from wanting to _touch_ his pup. Akihito knew he wasn't the only one getting annoyed. Asami's grip on his shoulder _tightened_ when an omega tried snatching their son away from Akihito's arms. Asami sneered at the omega's alpha, warning them to keep their omega _under control._ The underlying anger in Asami's tone brought the associate to harshly whisper to his omega to stop. The news spread throughout the rest of the attendees who kept their distance away from Akihito and Ryoma.

Akihito couldn't find it in himself to care that _Asami's word_ stopped these people. Asami despised strangers touching their pup just as much as him. The few people they tolerated were Kirishima, Suoh, Kou, and Takato. Ryoma burst into tears whenever someone else tried to grab him or pinch his cheeks. Akihito hid his smugness over their pup being _selective,_ but it helped calm their instincts at the thought of a stranger's scent clinging onto their pup.

Getting antsy, Akihito listened with half an ear as he maneuvered the strap of the _expensive_ baby bag over his shoulder. Then, he fiddled with Ryoma's little tux. Ryoma looked up at him with a grumpy pout. Akihito didn't blame him. He tended to dress their pup in comfortable clothing, sometimes yukata or onesies. As much as he tried to fight it, Asami's word was _law._ He wanted their pup in a _suit._

So, Akihito spent an hour of wrestling their pup into the suit. Ryoma's easygoing and smiling face transformed into a frown. Akihito had to hold back a laugh at the _Asami glare_ Ryoma showed. Despite Asami's personal tailor claiming otherwise, Akihito _knew_ that Ryoma was uncomfortable in his suit.

Seeing the servers come through the swinging doors, Akihito leaned close to Asami and harshly whispered. "I'm leaving to get some food with Ryoma. Don't you dare try to stop me. All of these people can't take the hint that we're not letting them touch _our pup."_

Asami motioned for Suoh to come forward. "Suoh is accompanying you."

"I know. I'm not going to argue against it." Akihito rolled his eyes before he lifted up Ryoma to Asami's face. "Say bye bye to chichiue, Ryoma. Kiss kiss."

The crowd around Asami went _silent._

They watched in fear as Asami Ryuichi accepted the wet open mouthed kiss on his cheek without taking a hit to his badass aura. The man even tickled his pup's sides causing him to giggle. He rescented his pup with his wrists glands before doing the same for Akihito.

Asami said. "Stay in my line of sight."

Moving Ryoma into a comfortable position, Akihito scoffed. "Kind of hard when I'm going to look for a table to go eat at. Besides, isn't Suoh-san supposed to look after us?" Asami scented Akihito again, Akihito stuck out his tongue. "I'm leaving."

Akihito managed to maneuver himself through the crowd before someone tried to accost him. Holding Ryoma close to his body, he dodged people who attempted to _spark_ a conversation. With Suoh trailing behind him, no one _dared_ to grab him or his pup. The last person who did, ended up with a sprained wrist.

In Akihito's experience, social climbers had no shame in blocking his path or shoving business cards in his hands to give to Asami. He tossed those business cards in the trash. Asami's ex lovers either attempted to intimidate him or hinted at being a third in the bedroom. He ignored them. During his pregnancy, he was seen as weak and kidnapping attempts _rose._ These people didn't expect him to shoot their kneecaps off or his hidden ninja guards tackling them out of nowhere.

Due to a majority of the attendees mingling with one another, it didn't take long for Akihito to find a table. He hurried through the crowd and dumped the diaper bag on the table before someone tried claiming it for themselves. Sitting down, he reached over to the baby bag and took out a semi hot bottle of milk.

Akihito tapped Ryoma's nose when he tugged at his shirt. "I know, I know, Yocchan. Wait a second." He removed the plastic cap and handed it to Ryoma's hands. Looking over his shoulder, Suoh stood close enough to keep an eye on them. "Hey, Suoh! Can you bring me a plate of food? Ryoma doesn't like me to move around much when he eats. Upset stomach and all that."

Suoh walked close enough to crouch forward. "Asami-sama wants me to stay close to you, Akihito-sama."

_"Suoh."_

"Akihito-san." Suoh corrected. His eyes softened at the sight of Ryoma suckling his bottle. "I will call Kirishima to send a server in our direction."

"Good enough." Akihito grinned. "Thanks. _Oh!_ Anything is fine, I'm not picky."

Suoh returned back to his designated area before taking out his phone. A few minutes passed before a young server rushed over to Akihito's table with a tray in her hands. Akihito tried to check the contents and saw a mashup of different appetizers, a plate with desserts, and a tall glass of juice. Akihito didn't find it in himself to be offended at the juice, he was _that_ hungry.

The server set down the plates and glass of juice at a distance away from Ryoma's hands. She commented about her own child digging their hands into her food before she managed to take a bite. Akihito shared a laugh with her before he thanked her for the food.

Akihito used his left hand to hold Ryoma while he ate with his right hand. He learned to balance Ryoma in one arm while he ate his meal. To his dismay, more food went onto his jeans than in his mouth. Akihito didn't mind the mess. Somehow, Asami managed to appear _clean_ and _pristine_ while wrangling a fussing pup.

All of a sudden, a distressed citrus and green tea reached Akihito's nose. The sort of tainted scent that came from constant nervousness. He swallowed his bite of food before he lifted up his head. He locked eyes with a young blond omega with bright blue eyes. He wore an ill fitting brown suit that made it look like he swam in his tux. The sort of imagine that Akihiko looked like when he tried on Asami's suits.

Akihito prepared for an onslaught of questions about Asami, but the foreigner bowed. "H-Hello, my name is Yukiya Ayase."

Stunned over hearing a Japanese name, Akihito collected himself before he bowed his head. "Asami Akihito." He turned Ryoma around from his sudden bout of curiosity over the shining lights of the room. "This is my son, Asami Ryoma."

Ayase laid a hand on his chest in awe, "Ah...he's such an adorable young man. Is he your first pup?"

Akihito nodded his head. "Yeah." He used his foot to kick the chair out to Ayase, "Sit. I'm not about to talk to someone who is standing above me. It's rather awkward in my opinion. I'd rather talk to you face to face. Did you get any food? You can pick off of my plate."

Ayase sat down on the chair and placed his hands on his lap. "I-I'm not that hungry. Thanks for your offer."

Ayase's growling stomach made Akihito laugh. " _Yeah right_ , go ahead. I'm already picking at these desserts." He removed the empty bottle from Ryoma's mouth and placed him on his shoulder to burp him.

Ayase's face went bright red before he picked up piece of sushi and ate it.

"Good?" Ayase nodded his head. "Who did you come with?"

"I...accompanied-"

Akihito was stunned when Ryoma stretched out his arms toward Ayase. "Wait...you want to go to someone? _Really?"_ He turned to Ayase with a blush. "No offense, but Yocchan tends to stick to people he's known since he was born. Even then, he prefers his parents to hold him."

Ayase shook his head with a tender smile. "It's okay. I love children." He gathered Ryoma in his arms and chuckled when Ryoma touched his face. "He looks just like you, Asami-san."

"Meh, call me Akihito. Asami is my mate." Akihito motioned to the large group in the other side of the room. "See the intimidating looking man with golden eyes? Sharp suit, looks like he shoots first and asks questions later? That's Asami Ryuichi."

Ayase snapped his head toward Asami and noticed Kanou nearby. Kanou wanted to build up a relationship with Japan's underground boss in order to keep his territories from being overtaken by other rivals. Although, Kanou muttered his annoyance of Asami _not_ having _time_ in his schedule for a one on one engagement. Ayase dealt with his foul mood for _days_ before this banquet.

Patting down Ryoma's hair, Ayase gulped. "He looks _...intimidating."_

Akihito snorted. "He doesn't scare me. Then again, a guy needs to have a spine to deal with that man on a daily basis. Although, you just have to hand him Ryoma and he becomes a softie."

Ayase looked down at Ryoma to catch him spitting out bubbles. "It's no surprise. A father changes for their pups."

Suoh approached Akihito and whispered into his ear. "Stay put. I need to deal with an issue for Asami-sama."

Akihito huffed out. "I'm not a little kid, Suoh. I'm entertaining company anyways. No need to worry." As Suoh left the area, Akihito addressed Ayase with a sheepish smile. "Asami is _too_ overprotective of us. I sometimes forget these guys are around until I try to do something on my own. They got worse after Ryoma came around. Those bodyguards of his are _starry eyed_ over this kid."

Ayase nodded his head. "Of course, uh...Kanou-san's guards tend to shadow me as well."

 _"Oh?_ So he's high powered too?" Akihito arched a brow. "I haven't heard the name Kanou. As an investigative photographer, I tend to know almost _everyone_ I'm trailing behind to get the scoop." Noting Ayase's widening eyes, he reassured him. "I'm not doing that as often as I used to. After carrying and birthing Ryoma, my time is mostly spent doing regular photography shoots. I bring Ryoma along to weddings, birthdays, banquets, and he gets cooed over by everyone."

Ayase sighed in relief. "I didn't mean to assume, but, Ryoma-chan is still so young."

"Meh, I lasted four months before I wanted to resume photography." Akihito snickered. "As much as I love caring for Ryoma, I wanted to go back to work. I dreamed of making a living with photography and I will continue on doing it. Besides, Asami takes Ryoma during his _slow_ days and I'm sure he shows him off to anyone."

Ryoma let out a whine, bringing Ayase's attention back onto him. "I'm sure Asami-san is happy to show off that face that he has an alpha." Ayase tickled Ryoma's sides.

Akihito blinked. "Uh...Ryoma isn't a-"

All of a sudden, a large hand slammed onto Ayase's shoulder. On instinct, Ayase jerked forward to cover Ryoma from the threat. Ayase peered over his shoulder to see Kanou looking down at him with furious eyes. Without meaning to, he started shivering and clung onto Ryoma. His breathing grew ragged and he became deaf to the chaos that occurred.

 _"Hey!"_ Akihito scrambled up from his seat and grabbed Kanou's arm. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kanou yanked his hand away from Akihito and snapped. "None of your business, _omega._ Keep out of private affairs."

"It is my business when you're endangering _my pup,"_ Akihito snarled back. "Get back! _Now!"_

Kanou looked down at Ayase's quivering form and noticed a pair of teary _golden_ eyes looking up at him. He backed away as the pup's lip trembled. The familiarity of _those eyes_ caused his stomach to _drop._ Inhaling Asami Ryuichi's scent from the omega and the pup, Kanou knew he was doomed.

He laid a hand on Asami Ryuichi's omega and scared his heir.

Akihito pushed Kanou away from Ayase and Ryoma with a growl. Wasting no time, he removed his gun from his inner holster, took off the safety and aimed it at Kanou. " _Back off_! I don't miss."

All the sudden chaos caused Ryoma to let out a scream.

Kanou didn't have time to react when he felt the end of a gun at the back of his head. Looking at the corner of his eyes, he stared at Asami Ryuichi's furious glare. "What the _fuck_ do you think you are _doing_?"

Kubo and Misao were wrestled onto the ground through Kirishima and Suoh's intervention. The other guards managed to guide the guests toward a different side of the venue. A few strays attempted to stick around, but they were taken out of the room post haste.

Akihito wasted no time in ushering Ayase toward his side of the table. Putting down the safety, he put his gun back in the holster. He removed Ryoma from Ayase's tense arms and wrapped an arm around him. "You okay kid? Stupid question. Uh...breathe in an out. Just follow my breaths." He tried comforting Ryoma and Ayase at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry."

Akihito muttered. "It's fine. No need to apologize to me. Who was that jerk?"

Ayase gulped as he hugged himself. "K-Kanou-san..."

"That's him?!"

Kirishima motioned toward other guards to handle his twin guard before he rushed to Akihito's side. "Are you two, alright?"

"Glasses." Akihito watched Kirishima visually inspect Ryoma. "Yocchan's fine. He was just spooked. That alpha came out of nowhere and interrupted my conversation with Ayase-san." Akihito looked beyond Kirishima to notice Asami and Kanou were gone from the main room. "Uh...where did they go?"

Kirishima pushed up his glasses. "A _private_ conversation. He shall return momentarily." He noticed the stranger sitting beside Akihito. "And who is this?"

"Yukiya Ayase." Akihito informed him. "Looks like he came with _...that...alpha."_

 _"Hmm."_ Kirishima hummed before he straightened himself up and announced. "Asami-sama wants you to go back home."

Akihito got up and helped Ayase up. "No arguments from me." Before Akihito guided Ayase along with him, Kirishima and Suoh distanced them from one another. "Whoa! He's coming with me."

Ayase piped up with a watery smile. "It's okay, Akihito-san. You need to go back home and protect Ryoma-chan. I have to go home anyways."

"Are you sure?" Akihito asked. "You said you came with-"

"I know, but," Ayase bowed his head. "You need to be safe."

Kirishima wasted no time in grabbing the baby bag and ushered Akihito out of the venue. Akihito managed to catch the twin guards guide Ayase away from view. 

* * *

Akihito watched in amusement as Ryoma toddled through the living room in his dragon onesie. Takato bought Ryoma a set of animal onesies as a gift when he was a newborn. All of them were picked at a bigger size for Ryoma to enjoy when he started walking. The happy go lucky toddler returned after having his tux removed. Akihito did the same. He grabbed a random track suit and got himself comfortable.

It took a car ride for Akihito to calm down his annoyance of Asami's guards separating him from that frail omega. Ryoma distracted Akihito enough for Ayase not to stick to his mind. After all, Ayase went to the twin guards on his own accord and reassured him he was alright. But, the witnessing Ayase going through a panic attack made Akihito doubt his own reassurances. 

Kirishima entered the living room with a tray full of snacks. "Will you need anything else, Akihito-san?"

Akihito shook his head. "Nah. I'm good." He patted the sofa with a grin. "Why don't you sit? Asami probably won't be home until way later. You can have a front row seat of Yocchan being adorable."

Kirishima said. "No, thank you. Asami-sama has called ahead and said he is on his way home."

"You're no fun." Akihito watched as Kirishima left the living room. "I know you like watching the cuteness! You can't deny it!"

"I have work to do."

"Lies!"

After some time, Asami made his appearance. He showed up without a wrinkle to his suit or a stray hair out of place. He looked down at his pup with a fond smile and pressed a kiss against the top of Akihito's head. "We have to talk."

"Alright." Akihito got up as Kirishima reentered the living room. "I knew you wanted to see the cuteness!"

Kirishima didn't give Akihito a response. 

Akihito followed Asami into the kitchen and asked him. "So? What happened to that guy?"

"He has been laid out of commission for the week." Asami reassured Akihito. "Although, the man assumed we housed his omega and demanded him back. Ridiculous."

Akihito crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. "Kirishima and Suoh were quick in taking me out of the place so I had no time to get him."

"As they should," Asami said. "Their focus should be protecting you and Ryoma. They wouldn't be doing their jobs if they don't put you two first. Outsiders have no place in my apartment."

Akihito snorted. "Even a kid who had a panic attack when the guy laid a hand on him? I have a feeling that he needs help. Like he can't even speak about the guy without his scent getting distorted."

Asami tapped his chin. "What will you do to convince me to help this omega?"

Akihito's face went bright red at the implication. "I'm not exchanging a night-"

 _"Several_ nights."

"To convince you to have a heart! What if someone did this to Ryoma?"

"Impossible." Asami stated. "We are his parents. There is no way Ryoma would fall into such a pitfall to end up owing a loan shark a large sum of money. He will have enough money to spend and enjoy life in luxury."

Akihito walked around the island table and sat at the seat beside Asami. "C'mon, don't you have fun destroying different small time criminals? I remember when you destroyed the Kanno syndicate and made the head of their family kiss your feet."

"I have more fun fucking you, Akihito." Asami said, 

_"Asami!"_ Akihito saw no resolve in sight, he compromised with Asami. Besides, he missed having a full night of sex since Ryoma came along. "Alright, fine! Fuck me and help this kid."

Asami let out a laugh. "Good."

Weeks later, Akihito received a phone call from Yukiya Ayase. To his relief, Ayase sounded carefree and happy. The young man thanked him for using Asami to interview on his behalf and asked to meet him at a cafe. Akihito agreed and ended the call. 

When Asami returned home, Akihito pulled him into a long make out session. 

_**The end.** _


	2. Cafe day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there were a few that wanted a continuation with Ayase's new life after Kanou, I ended up writing Akihito meeting up with him at the cafe.
> 
> -Lucicelo

Akihito entered the café with a bright disposition. He wore a loose shirt with a leather jacker and ripped jeans. Inside of the baby carrier, Ryoma wore a t-shirt, sweater, jeans, with a soft pair of shoes. Normally, Akihito picked soft and easy to move in clothing for them. He disliked having to pick at his clothes because they pinched at an odd place. Ryoma just enjoyed having an easy way to move his arms and his legs.

Akihito spotted Ayase near a window and he was stunned at the different young man. Ayase's face filled out, his skin looked healthy, his clothing fit him properly, and he seemed to _exude_ peace and tranquility. Akihito noted some people leering at Ayase from a distance. From their hunched shoulders to their hand motions, he knew they were up to no good.

Coughing into his hand, he kept one hand on Ryoma as he made his presence known. "Acchan!" Akihito rushed through the cafe and locked eyes with Ayase. "Wow! You look great!"

"Akihito-san!" Ayase got up from his seat and accepted a loose hug from Akihito. Ryoma yelled for attention and Ayase caressed Ryoma's cheek. "Oh look at you sweetheart, you look so handsome today."

Akihito peered back at the strangers and noted them looking the other way. "Is the food good here? I'm starving."

Ayase nodded his head. "Yes, I've been here a few times with Suoh-san. He's the one who brought me here for a quick meal while accompanying me on my errands."

Akihito pulled out a chair and sat across from Ayase. "Have you ordered anything yet?"

"Oh no, I was waiting for you." Ayase looked at the register. "I can order for you if you want. There are some good sandwiches and drinks. Unless, you want a specific coffee drink."

"Sure!" Akhito removed a sippy cup from his baby bag and handed it to Ryoma. "I want iced tea though, I'm not into coffee right now. I'll leave the hot bean juice for Asami to choke on."

"Okay!" Ayase hurried over to the counter.

Akihito checked his phone and received an immediate message from Asami. Rolling his eyes, he answered that made it to the cafe location. Opening the camera app, he took a cute picture of Ryoma sucking on his sippy cup and sent it to Asami. The immediate response of a pair of hearts made Akihito's heart skip a beat. Seeing the feared Asami Ryuichi act all fatherly was a sight to behold.

Ayase returned ten minutes later with two trays. He set them down onto the table and maneuvered Akihito's order to face him. "I hope you like it. I ended up getting one of the café specials."

"Smells good." Akihito moved his body to the side and began taking bites of of his sandwiches. He caught Ryoma attempting to grab a fry and he handed him one. "Yocchan, you already ate your lunch back home." Ryoma tossed his sippy cup onto the floor before he began eating his fry. "Thanks."

Ayase crouched down and grab the sippy cup. "Safe to say, he's not going to drink this again."

"Not until I wash it in the bathroom." Akihito slipped it back into the baby bag. "How were the guys? Did they treat you alright?"

Ayase beamed. "Oh yes, Kirishima-san helped to find me a job in a dog cafe and found me a different apartment. It's close to my job and far from the area my father's family predominantly live in." He slurped his matcha iced tea. "I might even adopt a dog sometime in the future. My therapist said having a cat or a dog would help me a lot in my recovery."

Akihito nodded. "Nice, kid. What else did these guys do to help?"

"Um...Suoh-san helped to furnish my apartment with decent furniture. I couldn't go back to my apartment since K-K- well, _he_ sold my apartment." Ayase ate his yakisoba. "What did...Asami-san do to the business?"

"Asami probably liquidated Kanou's business and canceled your debt." Akihito handed a fry for Ryoma to nibble on. "He has no need for little kids under his ranks. Besides, I think the fact Ryoma likes you, helped to give you another chance. He's normally not this nice to people outside of his circle."

Ayase deadpanned. "My current place in life was decided because Ryoma-chan likes me?"

Akihito snickered as he pinched his son's cheek. Ryoma swatted his hand away as he continued on eating his fry. "C'mon, Acchan, don't be pouty. Asami would destroy a whole syndicate if someone from that family made this kid cry. Asami is unrepentant in how much he loves his pup. Not all of it was because of Acchan, I put in a _good_ word."

Of course, Akihito left out the fact that Kirishima and Suoh took turns taking care of Ryoma while Asami fucked him to sleep in their bedroom. Days of mind numbing sex brought up the serotonin and relaxed the mated pair to go through their daily lives.

Kirishima and Suoh returned with a giggling Ryoma in his carrier. Asami handed his guards an envelope full of money for bringing their pup back in a _great_ mood.

Ayase said. "You told him to help me?"

"Oh yeah. Like, you didn't _ask me_ for anything or even _breach_ my pup's personal bubble. Do you have any idea how many rich spoiled omegas tried to take my pup from my arms? Far too many. I almost snapped at a politician's wife for trying to touch Ryoma without our permission." Akihito gripped his little sandwich and took a huge bite. He savored the flavors before he swallowed. "It's not just rich people, normal people dare to _touch_ my pup. I get he's adorable, but Ryoma _despises_ having strangers touch him."

"But, he liked me just fine."

"He has a good instinct for a toddler." Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "He's too much like Asami in that way. Why do you think he cried when that grunt grabbed you? He's not easily scared, but he knows when to cry to get people to back away. Since he was the only pup in the party, everyone knew who cried and Asami came charging in."

Ayase looked at Ryoma in awe. "Wow,"

"I say it's the omega instinct in him." Akihito handed Ryoma another fry before he whined. "He knows that his alpha father would jump in to protect him if he cries or shows his annoyance with people."

Ayase rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed flush. "I...I couldn't tell that Ryoma-chan was an omega. He smells so heavy of an alpha that I assumed..."

Akihito laughed. "Asami over scents us before he goes to sleep from a night on the job. Trust me, I think I forgot what I truly smell like because he makes sure that we smell just like him. My friends tease me about my prime alpha being extra overprotective of his pack. My own alpha father just swiped my neck and wrists. He never tried the whole blanket of alpha scent."

Ayase covered his mouth when he chuckled. "Same with my alpha father, he rubbed my neck before he sent me off to elementary school."

"My poor future pups are going to be made fun of." Akihito sighed. "Then again, it shows how involved Asami is in the pups lives that he showers them with love. I've known of pups who don't smell like either parent due to lack of affection or involvement. Even beta parents manage to rub their scent off on their kids. Meh... it's kind of cute."

Ayase tried hard not to smile at the thought. "Do you think Asami-san will react the same with all your pups."

 _"Absolutely."_ Akihito snorted. "We make cute pups."

Ayase chuckled. "You two definitely make adorable pups."

Akihito removed Ryoma from his carrier to lull him to sleep. "Thanks. Asami doesn't need any encouragement to make new pups, but we have to enjoy Ryoma first. I told him I wanted two kids."

"Only two?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" Akihito grinned. "Asami is always busy with his businesses and I'm slowly going back to photography. We won't be able to balance more than two. Well, if we only have Ryoma that's fine too."

Ayase arched a brow. "Hmm..."

"Anyways, Asami told me that you had a surprise to tell me." Akihito ate more of his food.

Ayase ate a few bites of his food before he answered. "Well, it turns out that I have an inheritance."

"Inheritance?"

Ayase used his straw to stir his drink. "My aunt hid the fact that my father left an inheritance for me. After all, my aunt received the life insurance money for his funeral and his debts, and she took me in. She claimed I never received anything and I believed her." He blinked back his tears. "She tried to go to different lawyers to claim father's money, but I was the _sole inheritor._ She couldn't get a thing."

Akihito grimaced. "Fuck, sorry kid. I sort of get it. None of my family members want anything to do with me. I'm not pure Japanese, an omega, and I picked photography as my career. Although, when some of my father's side found out about Asami, they tried to _get in touch_. _Pff._ I filtered their calls through Suoh. The man had a good time swapping them away from calling us again."

"Yeah..." Ayase dabbed his eyes with his jacket sleeve. "Heh... I had to change my number for my cousin to stop calling me. He was...the one who sold me to the underground."

Akihito turned his body around in an attempt to keep Ryoma from overhearing. "Wait...wait...you were..." Ayase nodded his head. "The fuck? Why didn't you tell me? I could have kicked his a-" Akihito coughed. "For you. Hell, the guys would have gladly jumped in to help out."

Ayase hunched his shoulders. "No, no. I didn't want to speak to my cousin again. As far as I know, we're not family. Just like they always wanted. Although, Suoh-san told me that my cousin took out another loan and was panicking to pay it off. Since my solicitor sent my aunt a letter, telling her to stop her attempts at trying to get a claimed inheritance, my cousin probably saw another chance to get money."

Akihito grabbed a fry and ate it. "Your family is worse than mine. My dad was never rich by any means, they saw him as the black sheep who didn't enter business. Worse off, he married a beta instead of a proper Japanese omega. But, damn, Acchan."

Ayase licked his lips before he resumed. "I had to show my papers and provide a blood test. I couldn't believe the amount he left me, but it will be helpful to live comfortably from now on. I don't even have to go back to school if I administer and buy some stocks. The good thing is that father made it a clause that I was the only one that could get the inheritance. No guardian or mate could lay a hand on it. It mattered not that I was an omega, the money was going to me."

Akihito nodded in approval. "Your father was smart then. You needed a backup in case something happened in the future. I've heard of many alphas leave their omega kids with nothing because they were not alphas. I'm guessing we got lucky with decent alpha fathers who believed in our futures."

Ayase finished the last bit of his drink. "Father even kept our family album with his solicitor. This way, my aunt wouldn't have been able to trash it or burn it." Tears gathered in his eyes. "I...I actually forgot what they looked like."

Akihito scooted his chair around the table and pulled Ayase in a one armed hug. "At least, you have an album and the comfort of having a nest of money. I'm sure your alpha father would be proud of how strong you are."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You're focusing on yourself and regaining your own power. You're a rich omega who can live with a house full of dogs if you wanted to." Akihito rubbed Ayase's shoulder. "Besides, you gained new friends in Asami's circle. No one will be able to mess with you. You just have to call us or drop a name."

Ayase shook his head in mortification. "I-I can't do such a thing! You're my friends!"

"And this is why I'm comfortable to call you my friend." Akihito ruffled Ayase's hair. "You're not immediately thinking about using us for whatever you want. My oldest friends, Ko and Takata, didn't change when I revealed Asami to them. If anything, they were proud of the fact I snagged a rich alpha and I can make photography my lifelong dream without worrying about money."

"I'm sure they worried about you."

"Meh, as much as two betas can worry about a reckless omega. Not to say they didn't intervene in my behalf. They ran off a good share of alphas who tried to do anything to me." Akihito ate a handful of fries. "I wasn't the standard pure omega so that meant I was a whore. Which was funny when many of the omegas in my school gave it up without a care, but they looked oh so innocent."

Ayase's face warmed up. "Really?"

"Yup." Akihito grinned. "Don't tell me you never noticed certain omegas getting attention from alphas and the omegas whispered about them being loose?" Ayase nodded his head with a red face. "I might have been made fun of because I was being a delinquent, but I didn't submit to those immature alphas. _Ugh._ Losing my virginity to those sort of alphas? I don't think so. I lost it to a beta in university, he was decent for a first time."

Ayase looked down at his lap. "K-K-Kanou was my first."

Akihito didn't want to seem rude, but he needed to know. "Did you _want_ to sleep with him?"

"No."

"Then, it doesn't count." Akihito reassured Ayase. "You can find a beta or an alpha who will make you _comfortable_ enough for you to _really_ have your first time. Granted, you'll never forget about that alpha, but you are making your strides in taking back the piece he ripped from you."

Ayase nodded his head. "O-Oh okay. I might have to discuss this during my next appointment."

Akihito ruffled Ayase's hair again and offered. "Did you want to come home for dinner? I have this amazing hot pot recipe that we can share with multiple people." Looking down at his slumbering pup, he chuckled. "We can grab the ingredients and cook while he naps away. Yocchan tends to sleep for hours before he wakes up from his nap."

Ayase beamed. "Sure!"

_**The end.** _


End file.
